ElfStruck
by LabyrinthRunner13
Summary: What happens when someone gets fae-touched and then left to their own devices for several years? Madness, that's what. One-shot. COMPLETE! I think...


**Elf-Struck**

**Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever, owned anything to do with Labyrinth. People way smarted and cooler than me have all that legal nonsense. I simply borrow their stuff, use it gently, and then return it in more or less the same condition I found it in. And even if that isn't true, I'm sure they've had worse. **

A large barn owl was winging his way through the forest. Every week, this same barn owl could be found, cutting the same path through the trees, silently making his way to the same oak tree, overlooking the same Victorian town house. On this particular morning however, something was destined to happen for the first time, which would change the course of history. The owl was about to fall out of the tree.

You can't really fault the owl. After all, he isn't really an owl. And when he landed on his favorite branch, intending to peer through the second story window into the master suite, he was instead greeted with a strange sight. There, on the roof, just inches away from his wide, owl eyes, was a pair of human feet. Intrigued, and a little bit concerned, the owl hopped up to a higher branch. And that was when he tumbled from the tree. Attached to those bare feet, were long, coltish bare legs, leading to a firm, rounded bare bottom. Had he not fallen from the tree, he would have also taken notice of the rest of the girl. Long bare spine slightly curved, covered in warm morning sunshine, head resting on her folded hands, long hair swept off of her back and neck to let the sunshine beat down on her skin.

If the girl had heard the bird fall, and had looked down to see if he was ok, she would have found that the owl had disappeared. It had been replaced instead with a wide eyed, slightly bruised Goblin King, who was currently peering up through the leaves trying to catch another glimpse of those bare feet.

Jareth shook his head and tried to decide which was the more prudent course of action. Changing back into the bird and flying up to "observe" or retreating back to the castle beyond the goblin city and trying to figure out what this new development meant. Before he had actually decided, he found himself, fully humanoid, climbing the branches of the oak tree to reach the level of the roof.

A sturdy oak tree is no match for a 6 year old child, so the king found himself in the top branches before he could even question why he was doing it. He sat in a forked branch watching the girl sunbathe. He had watched her many times before, but her usual activities were always somewhat innocent. Writing a letter, brushing her hair, reading a book… in the five years that he had been coming here, this was the first time he had ever witnessed this particular activity and it seemed strange to him that she would be outside, in full view of anyone who cared to fly by, in the middle of winter. True, the sun warmed the branches of the tree, and assumedly the roof, but, it was still quite chilly outside.

While he pondered the implications of her actions, she was pondering the feeling on the back of her neck.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sarah had not had an easy time since returning from her sojourn through the Labyrinth. She had come home, put away her costumes and her toys and assumed the responsibilities of an adult. This had helped to foster a much closer relationship between her and her stepmother and even her brother Toby. Just as things were settling down to a pleasant routine, everything had gone wrong.

It had started subtly. A small yearning for something that she couldn't name. At times it got stronger until she felt hungry. Sometimes it was bad enough that her arms shook and she felt sick. Though she had never had drugs, she had seen the junkies downtown. That's what she likened the feelings too… she was jonesing for something. She just didn't know what.

Sarah sunk deeper and deeper into the want. Sometimes she forgot to eat. She lost weight. The feelings got stronger. She started looking for ways to distract herself. She threw herself into art, then into theatre, and eventually she started doing dangerous things, trying to ease the need. Nothing worked. Then, the voices started.

Just one voice at first. "You know what you need." It said to her one morning. Sarah didn't even look around for the source of the voice. "No. I don't know! If I knew, I could get it for you, and you could leave me alone." Hearing voices made her crazy. She knew that, but, ignoring it would have been rude. The voice took pity on her frustration. "You need HIM. You need him to touch you again. Then the pain would go away." Sarah didn't need to ask who. She had tried really hard not to think of him, still, she knew instantly who her inner voice was telling her to find.

In the months that followed, her voice kept her constant company. Sometimes it would harp on what it called "the plan". Those were the times when the emptiness, the darkness and hunger were the worst. Most of the time, the voice kept her sane. She always laughed at herself when she thought that. Her symptom of insanity was keeping her from lashing out and doing insane things to herself.

A year after the whole thing started, Sarah started missing time. The first time it happened was the night that her parents died. She had been home, alone, laying in her room. The policeman that knocked on her door and delivered the news of the crash had asked her if she needed him to call someone for her. That was the last thing that she remembered until she woke up a week later. The funerals were over, the paperwork had been taken care of and there was a new car in the driveway. Sarah never questioned any of this. Somehow she knew that her voice was covering for her when she needed to check out.

It continued like this for months and months. She would miss time whenever she needed to do something unpleasant or sometimes even when she had just gone too long without eating. A year after her parents died, she started noticing that she would also lose a little time every time she saw an owl outside her window. Still, it didn't bother her, she simply knew she was being cared for. It was almost nice.  
Her voice had been pretty quiet today. Aside from telling her that she looked sickly and pale and suggesting that she go outside and get some sun, she hadn't had a whole lot to say. So Sarah had taken her flannel jammies off, shimmied out of her bra and panties and climbed up to the roof overlooking her back yard. She had shivered a bit at first, but soon the sun began warming her skin and her body warmed up the tiles she lay on and she started to feel better. When her timer beeped, she rolled over. And froze.

Jareth had no idea how long he sat there in the tree, watching. She was nearly motionless. He could only see the slight rise and fall of her rib cage as she breathed. It was a rare, still winters day, and no breeze came to stir in her hair. He admired the shape of her, though he worried a little at her somewhat prominent ribs. Her backside was still relatively full and firm. Suddenly, a small black object laying on the roof near her face emitted a soft beeping noise and she rolled over.

Her eyes met his immediately. At first there was a soft confusion. Almost wonderment as she took him in. Sprawled in the tree, clearly caught in the act of watching her, he met her gaze with the same wonder. And then, the look in her eyes turned predatory. The abrupt change was almost as startling as the look itself.

He watched as she pushed herself up on her arms and came up to a crouch. He was nervous about how she was going to react to his presence after so long, but not so nervous that he didn't notice the way her hip bones protruded just a little too far, or the way her bottom ribs stuck out almost as far as her breasts. He got stuck on her breasts for a moment too long, but then she was moving towards him and he ripped his eyes back to her face. She crawled down the roof towards him, sinuous, feline grace evident in every movement. It clashed in his brain with his remembrance of her, but she had him totally entranced. He didn't dare even blink.

He thought that she was coming into the tree after him and he was both terrified and wildly anticipatory. At the last minute though, she turned and ducked back through the open attic window. Once she was standing firmly back inside the house, she turned over her shoulder, pushed the window open as far as it would go and gave him a no-nonsense stare. The invitation was clear.

Again, his body moved without his direct approval. He was out of the tree, off the roof and through the window before he had time to wonder what fate would meet him on the inside.

Jareth found himself in a large, unfinished attic. It was packed with household items and furniture. The one thing conspicuously missing from the room was a certain naked woman. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He couldn't see her, but he could smell her. She had exited the room through a small door directly across from the window.

He left the attic through the little door, and followed her scent throughout the house. Down a small staircase to the second floor, through a long hallway leading to yet another staircase and finally across a large nearly empty living room and into the kitchen.

He finally caught sight of her standing at the far side of the kitchen. She hadn't taken time to dress. Instead of looking embarrassed or coy though, she still looked the part of the predator. Jareth was filled with inner turmoil. That was usually his part to play. He settled for a subtle leer. She tilted her head and looked him up and down, taking in the sight of him in his soft white shirt and black breeches. She licked her lips. It was a considering gesture, like she was wondering how he would taste, but knew that she was about to find out.

Without a word to him, she pulled the chair out from the table and raised an eyebrow. He took the challenge for what it was, but as he was walking towards her, his mind was going a mile a minute. This was wrong. After so long, she should be asking questions. Shouting. Or at least treating him like the villain he had played for her all those years ago. She should not be so calm. She WAS naked however, he reasoned with himself, so, he was going to let her act however she wanted regardless.

She was still holding the chair out for him so he turned away from her and sat down in it. She smiled, though he couldn't see it, and placed her hand lightly on his shoulders. He jumped at the first contact. She ran her hands down his arms and he shivered for her. Her hands continued their journey down his arms to his elbows and then, finally, to circle the bare skin of his wrists, pulling them behind him to brush them along her breasts. His eyes widened, not just at her actions, but at the temperature of her skin. She was burning up. Suddenly, the heat of her hands was replaced with cold metal as she snapped a pair of hand-cuffs around his wrists.

All his muscles tensed at once at being restrained. He tried to snap his wrists apart only to be rewarded with the sharp burn that could only mean the restraints were tainted with iron. He made as if to push himself up from the chair, only to have Sarah push down on his shoulder with one hand and fist her other hand in his hair. She used the leverage of her hand in his hair to pull his head back to rest between her breasts. His entire body relaxed abruptly. Well, almost his entire body.

Jareth was no stranger to a little "Tie me up, tie me down", still he was usually the one doing the fancy rope tricks. This was a new one.

Sarah brought her other hand up off his shoulder, ran it along the side of his neck and down over his collar bone to disappear into the collar of his shirt. She leaned forward against his head so she could run her fingernails lightly over his nipple, coaxing a gasp from him.

There was a sharp hissing sound from Sarah and she yanked her hand out of his hair so fast she took some of his with her. She rounded on him, moving to stand in front of him and stare down at him with a look so feral, he shivered again. He wasn't as hard now. Fear was starting to creep in at the edges.

Sarah had started to shake again. Jareth was too focused on her shaking hands to see the look of complete confusion skate over her face, before being shut down and replaced with the wild predator once more.

She walked slowly towards him, enough sway in her hips that parts of Jareth started to get the wrong idea again, and then, ever so slowly, she sat her self down on his knees, straddling his legs, and slid herself slowly up his lap until the fronts of their bodies were almost touching. Someone groaned, low in their throat.

She started to lean into him, until her breasts were pressed into his chest, and he could feel their tips, hardened to little nubs, through his shirt. She continued to lean past him and he felt her arm extend, to reach out to the counter. When she leaned back and her hand came into view, she was holding a wicked looking kitchen knife, long enough to do some serious damage.

"Sarah!-" He started to say, but she slapped the flat of the knife against his lips, quite effectively cutting off his plea.

"Shhhh." She whispered to him. "Don't worry… And, I'm NOT Sarah."

He tried to lean back to look into her face, but she grabbed his hair again and yanked downwards, pulling his face upwards until all he could see was the ceiling. She leaned into him again, once more pushing herself up against his chest, this time so she could reach behind him and saw at his hair with the knife.

"Of course I'm not. Sarah would be cowering in a corner, shaking and too afraid to do what needs to be done."

Indeed, the voice that was coming out of her mouth sounded nothing like the girl that he remembered. He tried to ignore the pain in his scalp as the knife pulled his hair and cut it at the same time.

"And, just what is it that needs to be done?" He was glad that he had kept his voice from shaking.

"We have to have you. You touched us and left us and we have been starving. But we will have you now."

She rocked her hips forward against his as she finished with the hair and dropped the knife. He sighed in relief. If the worst this creature did was cut his hair- She mistook his relief for pleasure and gripped his shoulders as she ground herself against him once more.

He fought to concentrate, to process the information that she had told him. She was elf-struck. And some insane part of her knew it. He had thought, only touching her in a fantasy, that she would be protected. If he had known, even suspected what had happened earlier, he could have helped her. The only question now was, was there any part of Sarah left in there? Or was it too late to help her?

She continued her gyrations in his lap and he began to lose his ability to concentrate on the problem at hand.

"Sarah, there may be something I can do-"

He was cut off as she ripped his shirt open and shoved it off of his shoulders. She pressed her open mouth to his chest, so she was slightly muffled as she admonished him. "Don't call me Sarah."

She was driving him to distraction, all hands and warm wet mouth as she kissed, licked and bit her way down his chest and stomach, stopping only when the waistband of his pants got in the way. She tried to shimmy his pants down over his hips, but he was sitting on them, and was still fighting with himself to fight her. Instead of insisting, the creature who looked like Sarah put her hot mouth over him through the fabric and licked him. He abruptly lost all interest in stopping this. When she turned her head to rub on him through the material, he thrust against her, lifting his hips and she used the opportunity to pull his pants the rest of the way down.

"Release my hands." He commanded. His voice was no longer uncertain. He was back to his regal, commanding tone and for once she listened.

She reached behind the chair and flicked something on each side of the cuffs and the fell to the floor with a clatter. She hadn't needed a key, so he filed the information away just in case he ever found himself in need of it. Since he was already planning to return the favor, he figured he might need it.

He lurched out of the chair and grabbed her by the upper arms. She tried to control the momentum and take them to the floor, but since he was trying to lift her up, they ended up in between, with Sarah flung roughly onto the kitchen counter and Jareth falling against her. Later, it would be unclear who moved first, but they came together with a clash, banging up against the cabinet.

Dished rattled and fell inside the cupboards, and anything within arm's reach on the counter was swept to the floor. They came together violently, clawing at each other, thrusting together until Sarah arched her back nearly bringing her whole body up off of the counter and cried out, tightening around him until he could no longer bear it. He tightened his teeth around her shoulder as he came, making her cry out a second time and they both tumbled to the floor.

When he opened his eyes to look at her, it was a completely different woman looking back at him.

"Jareth?" Came the shaky question.

"…..Sarah?"

**A/N: Ok, so this is a one shot. It came to me in the car while I was driving for hours and hours and just begged to be written. I wrote it all it one sitting and its un-beta'd and quite likely to stay that way. I'm not sure I'm entirely satisfied with what came out, but, it is what it is. I'm offering major brownie points to anyone who can figure out which song it was that inspired this little bit of crazy. Also, I would totally love some reviews. They inspire me more than music. Almost more than cookies. And since I'm coming back to fanfiction after an 8 year absence, I need all the feedback I can get.**

Also, for anyone who had read Comfort me with Apples, I have totally not given up on that story. I'm still working on it, but this bitch was a hair puller so I caved. Also, I have one more song based fic tapping against the inside of my skull, so I might have to work that demon out. But look for Chapter 4 of CMWA sometime in the next week or two. 


End file.
